mortal_affairsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arannis
"Who's side are you on?" "At the moment?" -Twitterman and Arannis Identity Race: Eladrin Class: Paladin Affiliation: Knights of Morgnan, Selesnya History Third Era A descendant of Sariel Shanairra, Arannis was once a Fey Knight of the Kingdom of Eternia. However, on a quest to deliver a village just within Kryta's borders from freqent goblin raids, Arannis unknowingly razed an innocent village in 49,998 AC. For this act, he imposed on himself exile from Eternia. Even so, the slaughter attracted the attention of House August and, more specifically, Alryn the Dark Lord of Yunith. In the year 50,000 AC, Arannis aided the wizard Twitterman, the warrior Biri, and the Relluk Pakwuk in the rescue of Prince Rurik. This act of heroism was rewarded by Emperor Adelbern, who knighted the four as Knights of Morgnan. Prince Rurik's squire, however, revealed to Arannis that he was a spy for House August, and he arranged for the Eladrin to meet the Dark Lord. Alryn offered Arannis great and terrible power, on the condition that the Fey Knight serve as his champion. Arannis agreed, originally planning to betray the Dark Lord, but the unholy powers of domination given him by their pact forced him to reconsider. Arannis could send enemies fleeing with a glance, and draw hated foes to their knees in abject horror and majesty. Arannis quested with the Knights of Morgnan for some time, though his allies doubted his loyalties, especially Charon, and more disturbingly, he doubted his own. On the eve of the duel in the Arena of Stars, Arannis was approached by the Reborn Io, who offered him an alternative. Redeem himself, reclaim his honor, and use the champion's lifelink to destroy the Dark Lord. Arannis overcame the temptations of his powers of domination, and agreed. On the day of the duel, Arannis stood against Twitterman, but he fell on his own sword before the combat could begin, destroying Alryn. Fourth Era After Selesnya consumed the Reborn Io, destroyed Morgnan, tore down the Astral Sea, and severed the planes, she elevated Twitterman, Pakwuk, and the bound devil Nexus, as her exarchs. She then summoned the spirits of the most evil combatants who had fallen in the Arena of Stars, and bound them to Arannis' corpse. This undead 'Arannis' was elevated as Selesnya's fourth exarch, and named God of Domination. Arannis was instructed to search for those who failed to support Selesnya, and to torment their minds until death. After 50,005 AC, Arannis was given his own servants, the Arannis Inquisitors. Like Twitterman and Pakwuk, Arannis sided with Selesnya during Nexus' rebellion. In 50,015 AC, the Final Battle of Ascalon, Nexus led the vanguard, Pakwuk saw to the city defenses, and Arannis stood guard over Selesnya. As the battle raged, Arannis was challenged by the blind general Kormir to single combat. Their duel is legendary, though in the end, Kormir sacrificed herself to slay Arannis once and for all. Category:Character Category:Knight of Morgnan Category:Sworn to Selesnya Category:Traitors of Io Category:Godhunters